AnneHargraves.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=Is that it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Go on. Say something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueWRVR |scene= |srow=10 |topic=Greeting |before= |response=''{impressed / Grateful}'' It was quite a feat to rescue Rex from those super mutants. |after=Player Default: I was just glad I got there in time. |abxy=A}} |topic=Custom |before=Player Default: I was just glad I got there in time. |response=''{Happy}'' So am I. Are you blushing? That's so adorable. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=Custom |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Rex was a fool. I should have left him to die there. |response=''{disappointed / Apologetic}'' Rex is... Rex. This isn't the first time we've had to save him from himself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' We'll try to keep him safe from now on. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=Custom |trow=3 |before=Player Default: All in a days work for the hero of the Commonwealth. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' My, aren't you the modest one. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{giving the player the brush off / Nervous}'' Well, we've got a radio play to write. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{disdain / Sarcastic}'' You probably have more important things to do. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |topic=Custom |trow=3 |before=Player Default: So what do you do here? |response=''{a touch of pride / Amused}'' I play all the women's roles in our plays. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{you understand / Apologetic}'' I used to be a seamstress, but there isn't much call for costumes in a radio play. |after=Player Default: I was just glad I got there in time. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: So what do you do here? |response=''{Surprised}'' George? I don't think so. He's not my type. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=Custom |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' That does sound interesting. Okay, I'll do it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' I think I'll enjoy making clothing again. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' What the hell are you talking about? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=Greeting |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I'm worried about Rex. Those super mutants are so brutal. |after=Player Default: I'm sure he can handle himself. |abxy=A}} |topic=Custom |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm sure he can handle himself. |response=''{yeah right / Depressed}'' Rex? How would you know? You've never met him. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' He's well intentioned, but he's a fool. A great, grand fool. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=Custom |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Forget him. He'll be dead soon. |response=''{a cold anger, not a hot one / Angry}'' That's a cold thing to say. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Rex is my friend and mentor. I'm not going wash my hands of him just like that. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=Custom |before=Player Default: You don't know how this will turn out. |response=''{hopeful / Nervous}'' I can only hope and pray that he somehow makes it out of this alive. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=Custom |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I suppose you want me to go help him? |response=''{Grateful}'' Why thank you for offering. I'm ever so grateful. |after=Player Default: I'm sure he can handle himself. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: I suppose you want me to go help him? |response=''{remembering fondly / Amused}'' I used to make the costumes for our plays, back when we still put on live shows. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{wistful for losing that opportunity / Concerned}'' But that became too dangerous. So now I'm just one of the actors in Rex's radio plays. |after=Player Default: I'm sure he can handle himself. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: I suppose you want me to go help him? |response=''{embarrassed / Apologetic}'' What? George? No. I'm mean he's nice enough and all, but no. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |scene= |topic=Custom |before= |response=''{Worried}'' George. Rex is in trouble. Didn't you hear him on the radio? |after=George: For the tenth time, yes. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=Hello |trow=3 |before= |response=I'm Anne Hargreaves. George and Rex and I run this radio station. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We put on some wonderful radio plays. You should listen some time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I wish you could meet Rex too, but he went and got himself in trouble. Again. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=Idle |trow=3 |before= |response=I really should study my lines. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Some fresh flowers would brighten this place up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now where did I put my script. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAnneHargraves.txt